Unbroken Night
by Maeva Malfoy Morgenstern
Summary: Una noche especial, sin lugar a dudas. La culminación de tus esfuerzos alcanza por fin sus frutos y ahora te encuentras celebrando el fin de una época en tu vida. ¿Sueños? Jamás faltarán. Algunos, ya los has cumplido; otros, te están esperando en la próxima aventura. Pero ¿Qué sucede con aquéllos a los cuales…siempre los has considerado…eso, sueños?


**Sinopsis: **_Una noche especial, sin lugar a dudas. La culminación de tus esfuerzos alcanza por fin sus frutos y ahora te encuentras celebrando el fin de una época en tu vida. ¿Sueños? Jamás faltarán. Algunos, ya los has cumplido; otros, te están esperando en la próxima aventura. Pero ¿Qué sucede con aquéllos a los cuales…siempre los has considerado…eso, sueños? _

**Pareja: **Rose Weasley & Scorpius Malfoy

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcas de los libros redactados por JK Rowling, no es mío. Hago esto sin ánimos de lucro. **

**Unbroken night **

By: Nazgûl Gaunt

— Vamos Rose. Estás conmigo... — animó una voz a su lado, sosteniéndole por la cintura de manera posesiva. Sonrió indulgente, ante la mirada nerviosa que su compañera acababa de lanzarle — nunca te dejaré caer

— ¿Lo prometes? — indagó la castaña, con la nariz fruncida en un gesto adorable.

— Puedes confiar en mi palabra...

Tragó saliva, nerviosa. ¿Y cómo no estarlo? ¡Era la noche de Graduación, por Merlín! Dispuso un brazo, con firmeza reposado sobre el cuello de su acompañante, antes de arriesgarse a descender el primer escalón que la llevaría al Gran Comedor, ahora rebosante de límpido esplendor, gracias a la fiesta que en su interior, cabía concebir. Podía distinguir las risas a su lado, más poco ameritaba escucharlas si pretendía no dar un digno espectáculo incluso anterior, a su ingreso en la sala. Con torpeza, descendía con vehemente lentitud los estrechos escalones intentando ignorar, las curiosas miradas ahora posadas sobre ella. ¡Cómo si no estuviera ya, lo suficientemente nerviosa! Intensos murmullos comenzaban a levantarse a la par de sus torpes pasos y la pobre castaña, inquieta, otorgando toda su atención en ignorarlas. Buscó, casi desesperadamente, una mirada familiar exiliada en aquél creciente mar de personas más no logró distinguir ninguna. Bufó, de seguro, ya se encontrarían en el Gran Comedor.

Sintió una atrevida mano sobre su flanco derecho, lo cual provocaría un gracioso ruborizar que a nadie pasó inadvertido, logrando incrementar aquélla tierna imagen siempre atribuida a la primogénita Weasley Granger. Hundió su avergonzada mirada en la pulcra vestimenta de quién le acompañaba; indiferente al entorno como se hallaba y solo concentrado en ella, se limitó a tomar su mano para transmitirle una confianza, quizás, demasiado ajena en ese momento. Sonrió en cuanto la castaña lo hizo. Acompasó sus pasos, cuando ella retomó el torpe, pero hipnótico andar tan propio suyo, siempre tomado de su mano. En evidente sostén a la promesa anteriormente hecha.

El silencio no tardó en imperar el Gran Comedor, apenas la pareja traspasó, nerviosa, sendas puertas de roble. Rosebud era consciente de las miradas perplejas, envidiosas e incluso, conmovidas, que le dirigían los estudiantes al pasar por su lado. También de los murmullos, levantados con ellos; empero, reanudó un fallido intento por ignorarlos, cuyo único logro fue replegarse sobre su compañero, apenas divisara la esbelta figura de James Sirius Potter entre la multitud, observándole atónito, en compañía de sus tres inseparables amigos. La castaña no era estúpida, inúmeras veces lo había demostrado durante la prolongada estadía en Hogwarts. El primer indicio, aquélla orgullosa y límpida túnica que, con gran devoción, exhibía los colores de la Casa de Rowena Ravenclaw a quién le prestara atención fue el primer eslabón de una extensa cadena, condecorada finalmente, con el título de 'Premio Anual' en un registro casi perfecto. Sobradas excusas tenía para desconfiar de aquélla recelosa mirada y nadie podría culparla. Soltó un suspiro, encontrándose con renovado ímpetu, perdida en el enigmático océano de impenetrable mercurio ahora posado sobre ella. Esbozó otra sonrisa nerviosa, correspondida por una silenciosa pregunta acerca de sus nervios. Asintió, ligeramente. Lo haría.

Las manos de él rodearon su cintura en cuanto las primeras notas de una lenta, pero grata, melodía comenzara a inundar el silencio legado por aquélla inesperada entrada, abriendo paso a un armonioso baile, cuyo único guía, sería la perfecta, e inexplicable, conexión entre ellos. La elegancia destilada por él, con la torpeza siempre determinante de ella. La indecorosa sinceridad, con la más encantadora inocencia. Su frialdad y aquélla delicadeza, única en su tipo, que lograba detenerlo incluso cuando nadie más podía. Unidos en serenidad. Perfectos a la vista. Delatores, en cuanto a sentimientos se tratara.

Porque Rosebud Weasley estaba enamorada, perdidamente cautivada por cierto rubio de grisáceas orbes y aristócrata postura. Una digna serpiente, figurativa y literalmente, hablando. Astuto, mordaz, sarcástico, antipático, directo, mentiroso, manipulador...mujeriego. Y eso era, lo que más le dolía a la joven Weasley. El muy sinvergüenza alardeaba de manera pública sus conquistas, sin notar si quiera el gesto torcido que Rosebud le regalaba cuando lo hacía frente a ella. Reiteradas veces Albus, mejor amigo del rubio además de ser el primo de Rose, intentó desviar aquél tema más no consiguió mejores resultados, de los ya establecidos. Luego, acompañado con un ligero ladear de cabeza, inducía a su primo a abandonar una guerra perdida en cuanto daban inicios los reproches que, de saberlo el destinatario, delatarían un sentimiento apenas aceptado por ella. Bastarían una triste sonrisa ladeada para hacerlo protestar, pero conseguir al menos, su silencio un día más. Único conocedor del secreto que la primogénita Weasley Granger escondía desde quinto curso, el Slytherin no podía permitirse asesinar a su mejor amigo frente a la castaña.

— Rose ¿Te he dicho que luces preciosa hoy? — indagó su acompañante, extirpándole de sus pensamientos mientras sentía sus mejillas enrojecer. Esbozó una tímida sonrisa y asintió, como toda respuesta a su halago. No se atrevía a pronunciar palabra; de sobra, sabía que la traicionarían — ¿Y que ese rubor, te hace ver incluso más tierna de lo que ya eres?

— ¿De...de verdad? — tartamudeó la castaña, clavando sus lienzos color azul oceánico sobre él empero no sus pasos, quiénes, delatados por el nerviosismo, la llevaron a tropezar torpemente con el dobladillo del vestido provocando risas a su alrededor, que solo consiguieron inquietarlas aún más. Divertido, fue él quien la tomó entre sus fornidos brazos apenas tropezara, evitando así, caerse al suelo. Irguió nuevamente sus orbes, ahora cristalizadas gracias a las lágrimas acumuladas en ellos y enseguida supo cuán mal había obrado al reírse de ella.

— Yo...

— No digas más — interrumpió, logrando enderezarse, víctima aún de las burlas. Lo empujó con fuerza, tomándolo desprevenido, para luego abrirse paso entre la multitud en dirección a los esmeraldas terrenos. ¿Sátiras? Las había tolerado durante siete años; siempre sería la estúpida niña que resolvía sus tareas por evitarle un sermón, incluso aquéllas tardes en las cuales Slytherin tenía práctica de Quiddicht. Quién le cubría en sus constantes huidas en la noche para conquistar nuevas muchachas, cumpliendo ella sola con la ronda obligatoria de Prefectos. La ilusa que mantenía en pie sus esperanzas, cuando él se deshacía de alguna chica; la misma joven que se hallaba junto a él, cuando su presencia fuera requerida sin esperar nada a cambio. Se había burlado de ella miles de veces, pero no lo permitía _esa_ noche.

No supo cuándo, aunque poca relevancia halló, se había quitado los costosos zapatos de tacón que Dominique le obsequió para aquélla noche, en compañía del vestido azul oscuro, ahora sucio, exhibido sobre su delgada figura. Se sentó, consumida por la desesperación, comenzando a llorar sin que la consideración arrebatara esas límpidas pero abundantes, lágrimas de su fino semblante. Escondió el rostro entre los brazos, perdiendo la batalla contra el orgullo. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué él siempre tenía que arruinar todo? Quizás era una señal, para indicarle que aún se hallaba a tiempo de encontrar otra persona de quién enamorarse. Pero ¿sería capaz de algo semejante?

Desde quinto curso, cargaba consigo su secreto mejor guardado. Tres intolerables años, en los cuales, mantuvo viva una esperanza que a nadie parecía agradar. Si el Slytherin aún no lo había notado... ¿era porque no la amaba o porque en verdad, si quiera lo sospechaba? La duda, pronto acabaría.

— ¡Rose!

— Piérdete

— ¿Me dejarás si quiera explicarme...?

— Suficiente con que te hubieras reído de mí una vez ¿no te parece?

— ¡No me reía de ti!

— Claro. Porque no fui la única a quién tuviste que atrapar en el aire para evitar un escándalo mayor ¿cierto? — contraatacó ella, mordaz. Él se limitó a masajear la sien, en inconclusa búsqueda por una paciencia que jamás había tenido.

— ¿Por qué eres tan terca...?

— ¿Por qué eres tan idiota?

— De acuerdo. Quieras entenderlo o no, Rosebud, no me he reído de ti — comenzó él, antes de que la castaña pudiera interrumpirlo una vez más — ¡solo me pareció adorable verte nerviosa por algo que yo había dicho! Por si lo ignorabas, quién te atrapó en el aire fui yo. En caso de haberme querido burlar de ti...simplemente te habría dejado caer...

— ¡No necesitas dejarme caer para burlarte de mí, eso es lo que no comprendes tú! — Explotó la castaña, ya saturada, irguiéndose de golpe y caminando a premurosos pasos hacia él quién deshizo los suyos, intentando escaparse de los golpes que ella propiciaba a la vez que hablaba — ¡Has tenido siete años para ello! ¡Y yo como ilusa, creyendo que algo podría ocurrir entre nosotros! ¡Deja de mirarme así, estúpido! Sí, estoy enamorada de ti...aunque apenas notes que existo salvo para cubrir tu asqueroso trasero cuando te encuentras en problemas...

— ¡Yo no...! Espera ¿Qué? — Se interrumpió el rubio de grisáceas orbes, logrando en cambio un nuevo golpe sobre su abdomen — ¡Auch! ¡Ya, detente! ¿Qué...fue lo que has dicho?

— Eres un imbécil...mujeriego, patán, engreído...

— Además...

— Estoy enamorada de ti — pronunció, molesta, con los brazos cruzados y la mirada fulminante clavada sobre él — y tú apenas si te das cuentas de...

— ¿Es por eso que...jamás me reclamaste nada? — volvió a interrumpir él, sentándose en la hierba aún sin atreverse a erguirse. Su mirada color mercurio devolvía idéntica curiosidad que su semblante.

— Sí... — se resignó a responder Rosebud, poniendo sus ojos en blanco

— Pero...¿Por qué nunca me dijiste nada...?

— Y te haces llamar un astuto Slytherin — ironizó — ¿Cómo tomarías si de repente, tu mejor amiga se confesara cuando tienes cientos de mujeres a tu disposición, con mejores figuras...?

— Tú eres hermosa, Rosebud. Única y exclusivamente, eres tú quien no lo nota — aseguró el rubio, enarcando una ceja, lo cual provocaría una ladeada sonrisa satírica en ella.

— Ni si quiera lo intentes, rubio.

— No miento — repitió él, irguiéndose nuevamente, con un elegante movimiento para enfrentarla — Ni tampoco lo digo para intentar engatusarte. ¿Por qué tienes tan poca autoestima?

— Oh, lamento que mi ego no esté a tu altura.

— No me refería a eso — ladeó sus labios, acercándose a la castaña con cautela pero seguridad en sus pasos. Al no hallar resistencia, le tomó delicadamente por la cintura como había hecho al comienzo del baile y le observó, curioso al menos, un par de minutos, pues sonrió indulgente, en cuanto ella descorrió su mirada, nerviosa — Eres la primera quien se me declara, sin intensiones de arrastrarme a su cama y aun así, mantienes una imagen más bien discordante con tus pensamientos.

— Mis impulsos se dividen en ahorcarte, crucearte o...

¿Sería posible? Sintió enrojecer apenas perciba un sutil, pero vehemente, beso sobre el dorso de su mano libre el cual provocara que levantara su mirada en dirección al rubio, aunque fueran segundos. Complacido, volvió a sonreír de manera ladeada, levantándole el mentón guiado por los impulsos.

— ¿O...? — concedió él, reacomodando sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de ella.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres oír de mí? — interrogó ella, con la voz ahogada, dándose la vuelta para enfrentar aquél semblante de finos rasgos y grisácea mirada.

— No lo sé — sinceró el rubio, acomodando su propio cuerpo contra el suyo, otorgándole a Rosebud unos segundos para responder.

— No temas demostrar que tienes sentimientos. Eso no te convierte en alguien débil — susurró, tragando saliva, nerviosa por la cercanía entre ambos.

— Lo sé; el hecho de que los oculte, no significa que no los tenga — respondió el muchacho, tomando aire cedido de un lento suspiro, antes de deshacer el abrazo establecido entre ambos y arrodillarse frente a ella. Sorprendida, Rose demoró unos instantes en comprender las consiguientes palabras — Solo estaba esperando esta noche. Sé cuánto has soñado con ella, Rosie...no necesité de la ayuda de tus primas, si quiera del bocón de Albus, para entenderlo. Simplemente, lo noté cuando comenzamos sexto curso. Tu aversión a verme rodeado de chicas con provocativos escotes y recortadas faldas; a darme tus apuntes cuando te decía, debía asistir a una práctica de Quiddicht. Lo nerviosa que te ponías, apenas me sentaba tu lado — agregó, con sinceridad, notando con inquietud el furioso rubí en las mejillas de la castaña y una delicada mano, ocultando su boca. Decidió ignorar si el centelleo en sus lienzos color celeste, se debía a la emoción, el enojo u otro sentimiento similar — Pero solo comprendí lo que en verdad sucedía, cuando dejaste de hablarme una semana al momento de que la estúpida de Zabbini se auto-proclamó como mi pareja, cosa que jamás. Reitero, jamás...ha tenido lugar — apremió el rubio, adelantándose a la jugada — Las piezas por fin, encajaban Rose. Y por curiosidad, en principio, comencé a verte como algo más. A jugar con la idea. Luego, noté en verdad, cuánto te necesitaba a mi lado. Lo cual me lleva a lo siguiente... — tomó aire — Rosebud Weasley ¿Quieres casarte conmigo...?

— ¡Oh, por Merlín! — Exclamó la castaña, conmovida, quitando con delicadeza la mano de la suya para taparse sus finos labios sonrosados con incierta mezcla de emoción con incredulidad — ¡Sí, acepto! — añadió la castaña, echándose a los brazos del rubio llevada a por la fogosidad del momento. Sonrió, dulcemente, exhibiendo una de esas muecas que a él tanto le gustaba ver. Sincera, fiel a sus pensamientos, sin perder aquélla dulzura tan propia de la joven Weasley. La abrazó, manteniéndola apegada a él, aún en la posición en la que se hallaban. No le molestaba en absoluto.

— Te amo, mi princesa — murmuró el rubio, a su oído, provocando un escalofrío en su espalda.

— Al igual que yo... — respondió ella, acomodándose un poco mejor sobre el pecho del esbelto Slytherin para retomar aquélla sonrisa, inocente, aún plasmada sobre sus labios — ¿Me dejarás caer?

— Vamos Rose. Estás conmigo... — animó una voz a su lado, sosteniéndole por la cintura de manera posesiva. Sonrió indulgente, ante la mirada nerviosa que su compañera acababa de lanzarle — nunca te dejaré caer.

— ¿Lo prometes? — indagó la castaña, con la nariz fruncida en un gesto adorable.

— Puedes confiar en mi palabra...

Oh, sí. Estaba profundamente enamorada de Scorpius Malfoy...y nadie podría cambiar aquello.


End file.
